Anthurium andreanum L. 
Antnerom.
xe2x80x98Antneromxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program, and was obtained from a cross made during such a program in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, in 1994.
The female or seed parent was a red-colored Anthurium pot plant having selection number 93-23-31 (unpatented). The male or pollen parent was a proprietary white-colored flowering Anthurium pot plant having selection number 90-106-04 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Antneromxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Jan van Dijk in June 1996 in a controlled environment in a glasshouse in Bleiswijk. Subsequent asexual reproduction by tissue culture at the same location has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and values describe 60 week old plants grown in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in horticultural practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Antneromxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. the plant grows very compact and flowers early and rich;
2. it is a mini-type pot plant that can grow to a maximum of approximately 40 cm;
3. the penducle is long and erect and therefore the flowers are held well above the foliage;
4. the plant habit is very full due to rich shoot formation;
5. the leaves are dark green, very compact, durable with light green primary veins;
6. the flowers are red and reasonably durable, they remain red for approximately 8 weeks until they die;
7. the flower size is large in relation to the leaf size and therefore the ratio of leaf to flower size is excellent.
8. it takes two weeks for the plant to initiate roots; and
9. the plant grows approximately 3 cm per month.